Dare You To Move
by Lisnaskea
Summary: A M/M story. The Pod Squad did leave in 'Departure' but one of them comes back. please review!
1. Welcome to the planet

This story takes place 8 years after 'Departure' and after the Pod Squad left. It basically ignores everything that happened in that episode. The gang is about 25/26-ish now. I was inspired to write this after seeing 'Castaway' even though this has nothing to do with 'Castaway'. Well, I hope you enjoy it and please review it!  
  
  
  
It had been 8 years since they had left Roswell. Isabel felt she had no reason to stay since Alex was gone, so the decision to leave was easier for her. Max had a hard time saying good-bye to Liz but he wanted to see his son, alive and healthy. The hardest was for Michael to say good-bye to Maria. Their relationship was just beginning to work and he loved her, he really did, but he wanted to find out who he was. He wanted to see if he had any other family that could help him. So they left, all four of them, they promised they would come back when the time was right. As Michael and Max walked down the streets of Antar, Michael thought back to the day they left. Saying good-bye to Maria was unbearable. Max looked over and his friend and noticed he had a far off look in his eyes. That had been happening a lot lately.  
  
"Michael, penny for your thoughts?" Michael paused a second before answering.  
  
"Max, what if I said I wanted to go back." Max stopped walking.  
  
"You want to go back?" He asked in disbelief  
  
"We said we would go back."  
  
"Yeah, when the time is right."  
  
"It's been 8 years, Max!" Max didn't say anything. He knew Michael was right.  
  
"I'm not ready to go back."  
  
"Then I'll go by myself. I'll come back. I just want to see everybody." Max thought for a second.  
  
"Fine. We'll have to tell Isabel though." Michael nodded and continued walking.  
  
  
  
"You're going back?" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I want to see everyone. I want to make sure we didn't screw up their lives when we left."  
  
"Well, I'm not going. I can't go back to Roswell."  
  
"Fine, I'll go by my self."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tonight. Around 8." Isabel nodded.  
  
"I'll be there to say good-bye." Michael smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Izzy."  
  
  
  
Michael stood outside the granolith saying good-bye.  
  
"Where are you going, Uncle Michael?" Zan asked. Michael kneeled down so he was the same height as Zan.  
  
"I'm just going on a little trip. I'll be back soon." He said to the little boy. "You take care of you're dad, ok?"  
  
"I will! I'll miss you though"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Zan, but I'll be back soon, k?" Zan nodded and hugged Michael one more time. Michael stood up and moved over to Isabel. She gave him a small smile and hugged him.  
  
"Be careful ok?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Give everyone my love." Michael nodded and smiled. He then moved over to Max. He could tell what Max was going to say before he said it.  
  
"I'm going to be alright, Max. I'm tough."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to say.well, you know." Michael smiled and hugged Max.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He pulled away and stepped into the granolith. He gave them one last wave before he was gone. Isabel turned to her brother and said,  
  
"Max, I'm worried. What if he doesn't come back?"  
  
"Don't worry, Iz. He'll come back.I hope."  
  
  
  
More to come. 


	2. Welcome to existence

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Liz Parker said as two customers left the Crashdown. She sat down in one of the booths and began counting her tips as Kyle walked in.  
  
"Kyle, hey!" She said as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Hey, you off duty?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, what can I get ya?"  
  
"An alien blast to go would be great."  
  
"Sure, no prob." Liz sad as she hopped out of her seat and headed into the kitchen. As she was getting Kyle's drink, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back room. Liz managed to get her arm free and turned around to realize that her attacker her was Michael.  
  
"Michael! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came back." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Welcome back." She said with a smile and hugged him. "Is anyone else with you?" She asked hopefully. Even after eight years, a part of her still loved Max. Michael shook his head.  
  
"They weren't ready." He said simply. Liz nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Oh, I guess I understand." She paused for a second. "Kyle's out front. We should go tell him you're here." Michael grabbed her arm as she began to walk out the door.  
  
"Not yet. I wanna keep this low profile. Nobody needs to know right now, ok? Especially Maria." Liz nodded.  
  
"Meet me in my room." She said and then continued out side.  
  
  
  
"Here's your drink." Liz said as she handed Kyle a paper cup.  
  
"Thanks, what took you so long?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, um, a friend from university stopped by."  
  
"Oh cool! Where is she, I'd love to meet her."  
  
"She's in my room. She's very tired. Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Yeah.sure. Some other time. See ya Liz."  
  
"Bye Kyle." She called to him as he walked out the front door. When he was safely out of view, she turned around and ran up to where Michael was waiting.  
  
  
  
Liz found Michael sitting on her bed, looking at the picture taken of the gang before prom. When he saw Liz enter the room he stood up and put the picture down.  
  
"So.still working at the Crashdown?" He asked with a chuckle. Liz smiled and answered,  
  
"It's a summer job. I've been at University for the past 4 years. I'm gonna be a doctor."  
  
"Nice. That sounds great." Michael paused for a second. "So, um, how is everybody?"  
  
"We're good. Kyle followed in his dad's foot steps and is a cop. And Maria is part owner of a night club/bar type thing. She sings there every now and again so I try to go see her when I can." Michael smiled. He was glad Maria was doing something that she loved.  
  
"Um, do you think I could have her address?"  
  
"Sure." She grabbed some paper and a pen and scribbled down Maria's address. She handed it to him and stood up. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Anytime, Michael. Anytime." She gave him one last smiled before he climbed out her window and down the fire escape.  
  
  
  
After walking for 20 minutes, Michael found himself standing in front of Maria's house. "Well, here goes nothing." He said to him self as he walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
More to come!! Keep on reviewing! 


	3. Everyone's here Everybody's watching you...

Thanks to everybody who's been reviewing! Sorry this one took so long to write. I had a bit of writer's block.  
  
  
  
Maria was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She closed her magazine and got up from the table.  
  
"Coming!" She called as she walked down the hallway. She opened the door and couldn't believe who she saw.  
  
"Michael?" she asked.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"No, I'm dreaming. You're not really here. I'm imagining you, right?"  
  
"No, I'm really here. You're not dreaming." Maria began to smile and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh my god Michael. You're back! I can't believe it."  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"Me too." She pulled away from him and took his hand. "Come in." She led him into the TV room and sat down in a chair across from him on the couch. "So how are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess. What about you, how's life?"  
  
"Life's been treating me pretty good lately." They were silent for a minute, just looking at each other, noticing how much they had both changed. Maria was still beautiful to Michael. Her hair was long and curly, the way he had loved it. Michael looked so much older but his hair was still messy, as usual. Maria finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, why did you come back? Is everyone here?"  
  
"No, I was the only one who came. I just wanted to see you guys. I missed you all so much."  
  
"We missed you guys too." They paused again. "Um, I kinda have to tell you something."  
  
"Alright, shoot." Maria opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone coming in the front door.  
  
"Maria? I'm home." The person called out. Michael gave Maria a questioning look but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm in the TV room, honey." Maria called back. 'Honey?' Michael mouthed to her. "I'll explain in a minute." She whispered back to him.  
  
"Hey." The man said as she walked into the room and gave Maria a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hey, Joel. This is my friend Michael. Michael, this is my fiancé Joel." Michael looked absolutely shocked when he heard her say fiancé.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Michael. Maria's told me a lot about you." Joel said as he shook Michael's hand.  
  
"She has? I hope nothing bad."  
  
"Nope, it's all been good. Well, you two catch up and I'll go get some drinks. You want a beer, Michael?" Joel said as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Michael called to him. When he was safely out of earshot, Michael turned to Maria and said, "You're engaged? How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Michael, you appear out of no where after being gone for 8 years. What you've been doing in those 8 years, I don't know. And you get mad at me cause I don't tell you I'm engaged. Well, excuse me, Space Boy!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'll take you out for dinner tonight, and we can really catch up." Maria smiled and nodded. "Alright, sounds good."  
  
"Great, I'll be back here around 7. See ya then." He gave her quick kiss on the cheek and then let him self out the front door. Joel walked back into the room carrying 3 beers.  
  
"Hey, where'd Michael go?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, he had to leave but I'm going out for dinner with him in like two hours so I'm gonna go get ready." She kissed him and then ran up stairs to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come! 


End file.
